janelles_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Janelle's Survivor: Aruba
Survivor: Aruba – Back To Basics ''(more commonly known as ''Survivor: Aruba) is the fifth season of Janelle's Survivor Series, which began on May 30, 2013. The season featured 16 castaways. For the first time in the series the "Back to Basics" format was introduced, meaning the whole season there were no twists or tribal swaps, just 16 contestants playing the game of Survivor. There were two tribes: Bataya, wearing cyan-blue colored buffs, and Madiki, wearing pale-orange type colored buffs. Bataya translated in Papiamentu as "Battle". Papiamento is the main language of Arubans as well as Dutch. Madiki was named after Madiki, Aruba, a village which sits upon the west coast of the island. The name also comes from the Latin word Madilicka which means "small majestic land." Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Three additional votes were cast against Shawn during a tie-breaker vote. The Game In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Bataya and Madiki both volunteered to go to Tribal Council in Episode 3. Link chose to leave voluntarily during the fifth Tribal Council in Episode 4. Due to the tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Episode 1: "Testing the Waters" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. Episode 2: "Weary About His Allegiances" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pilfering Pirates – The tribes had to steal ten items from a boat without being tackled into the water by their teammates. The first tribe to manage to steal all ten items on their boat first won immunity. Episode 3: "Shoot All These Bitches" *'Immunity Challenge:' Matchmaker – The tribes had to work together to find tiles that matched each other on a life-size board. The first tribe to match four pairs won immunity. Episode 4: "Tribal Lines" *'Immunity Challenge:' Turf Wars – There were eight territories which closed at random intervals during the challenge. Whichever tribe was the last to claim the territory won a certain amount of points. The tribes with the most points won immunity. Episode 5: "We Really Needed A Morale Boost" *'Immunity Challenge:' QUAD – The tribes were given a letter and they had to be the first to say a proper word (object, noun) that began with the posted letter. The first person to answer correctly won a point for their tribe. Episode 6: "Bataya vs. Madiki" *'Immunity Challenge:' Poll Wars – The newly merged tribemates participated in a poll where the person with the highest percentage won the first Individual Immunity competition. Episode 7: "Cross My Fingers" *'Immunity Challenge:' Happy Hour – The players participated in an endurance challenge where they had to post once every hour. Whoever posted the most times before the deadline won immunity. Episode 8: "Keep Myself Clear of Danger" *'Immunity Challenge:' Time Out – The players had to say how long they could endure in a challenge. The person who says the fastest time will take on the challenge, where if they fail they will be eliminated, and if they pass they will advance and the person who said the slowest time will be eliminated in their place. Episode 9: "..." *'Immunity Challenge:' Karma Seeker – The players were given a number of Karma, and in order to win a point they had to find a user with or near to this amount of Karma and have the closest answer. Voting history } | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | | | | | | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | | | | | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | | | | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |} Link chose to leave voluntarily during the fifth Tribal Council in Episode 4. Due to the tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Trivia *''Survivor: Aruba'' was the first season not to include any twists. This format was known as "Back to Basics". *This was the first season since Survivor: Cayman Islands to have sixteen contestants. *This was the first time that both seasons volunteered to go to Tribal Council, and the second time there has been a Double Tribal. (Survivor: Tanzania) *For the second time in the show's running, a contestant had chosen to leave the show off their own back. DJ previously quit the show in Survivor: Tanzania. **This is the first time however, someone has opted to leaving just before the votes were revealed, meaning that any votes were voided and the person with the most votes remained in the game. *This is the first time a tie has occurred in three seasons, since Survivor: Cayman Islands. Returning castaways So far, no players from Survivor: Aruba have returned for any other season. Category:Janelle's Survivor Series